Axl x Aries
by Error DWN-019
Summary: Axl and Aries are married
1. Chapter One

Axl and I were sitting down in bed, I was busy reading and Axl was busy looking in our sons crib who was sleeping.

Suddenly X and XL came she was with X.

"Hi Aries and Axl!" She chirps as she saw the crib.

"So you had your son?" X asked as he goes to the crib, but XL got their first.

"Aww what's his name?" She asked.

"His name is Axel" I said.

"With an E" Axl added.

"So I'm guessing your staying here until you go back to your prime dimension, huh?" X asks as XL tickles the baby.

"Not really, X, I um, just had an argument with my friends back at home, I want to wait them out, besides I can't let Axl be a single parent!" I said.

"Well, you know if you want to come home, just let me or my sister, Zero, Douglas, Aila and Layer know!" X said waving my necklace in his hands, XL then turns to me.

"I hope you don't leave!" She said as I nodded, I softly yawn, as she then see Axel wake up, he cries as she yelled.

"I think you should hand him to me!" I said as she nods.

XL hands my son to me, as I changed the diaper as she smiled.

"Your son is adorable! I have always dreamed I will have a child, but I'm still unsure on who to date, because X was too overprotective..." She said looking at X who sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Anyways we better take our leave, because you need to sleep!" XL said.

"I don't! I need to get something!" Axl said as l nods, she then received a kiss on the forehead by Axl who also kisses Axel' head.

(I hope you enjoye! Also XL you will appear frequently in the series I hope I got your character right wuw! 9-6 25-15-21 6-9-7-21-18-5-4 15-21-20 20-8-9-19 3-15-4-5, , 3-15-13-13-5-14-20 "4-9-13-5-14-19-9-15-14 19-9-24-20-25 20-8-18-5-5 9-19 1-23-5-19-15-13-5!"

15-4-25-19-19-5-21-19 9-19 7-15-9-14-7 20-15 8-1-22-5 1 6-9-5-12-4 4-1-25.)


	2. Chapter Two

I was busy laying down, when a knock at the door was heard, I answered it and Signa was at the door.

"Hello uh, sir!" I said

"Hello, Chosen one, so can I see Axel?" Signa asked as I nodded, he went inside and goes to Axel' Crib he was awake as Signa Picks him up holding him in his hands.

"Hello future Maverick Hunter!" Signa tickles Axel under his chin he giggles as Axel sneezes.

"So is he going to be a future Maverick Hunter?" I asked as Signa nods.

"He'll make a perfect Maverick Hunter!" Signa explains.

"How?" I asked.

"Well it depends, you possibly should train him more when he's at a reliable age, and make him powerful and eventually he'll become a Maverick Hunter, but until then you should probably stick to battling strategies" Signa explains.

"Yes sir!" I said, as he left.

I picked up Axel and went to visit the girls.

I reached to the area where the Maverick Hunters hung out at, and saw XL, Palette, Layer, Aila and Cinnamon, they were chatting.

"So anyways. I hope Aries' son becomes a future Maverick Hunter, he's so handsome!" Aila said as I went inside with Axel.

"Hi Aries!" All the girls said as I waved to them.

"So wanna hang out?" I asked as they all nodded.


	3. Chapter Three

Sirens were heard as the sounds of metallic feet clonking together loudly as the noise indicated that it was in a hurry.

The feet belonged to no other then the 3 S classed Maverick Hunters, Axl, X and Zero.

They then arrived in front of their leader.

"Hello guys, I just received report that Sigma and his revived gang are back to cause Havock!" Signa said.

X nods as he turns to the other two Maverick Hunters.

"You guys are up for the battle?" X asked.

"You bet your buster Aim I am!" Zero said.

"Nice enthusiasm! And Axl?" X turns to face the brunette Maverick Hunter.

"Mm I dunno, I do want to come but what if I don't come back for Aries and Axel? I don't want Aries to raise our son alone!" Axl said.

"Well, X he's got a point!" Zero said as X sighs.

"Well it's gonna be difficult to battle without all three of us against the biggest threat in Mega City..." X said.

"Well I don't have a choice... do I?" Axl asked as X smiled.

"It's ok, you can take your time to choose..." X places a hand on his fellow teammates shoulder as Axl then shrugs it off.

"Well in that case, X I'm prepared to fight Sigma!"

~~~

As the robots headed out to spoil Sigma's rotten plans, they didn't know they were being double crossed.

Sigma planned the attack just as a mere distraction so he can get ahold of Axel.

Sigma then waited as the S class Maverick Hunters were close.

"Alright Maverick Hunters, are you ready for the battle of the centuries?" X asked, he then turns to the two, they nodded.

"Alright then, let's get going!" X said as Vile then appears in front of them, X then battles.

~~~

I was cradling Axel slowly making him fall asleep, I wanted to make him go to sleep so I can fall asleep myself.

Axel then had his eyes flutter, he then fell asleep in my arms as I smiled.

I placed Axel in his crib as he fell asleep, he was moving around so he could fall asleep more comfortable.

I heard the phone ring, I got up as I answered it.

"Hello?" I said, the person on the other end didn't answer breathing was audible.

"I can hear you breath!" I said.

Just then my son cried as I then ran to my son, leaving the phone unattended.

The first thing I saw was my son wasn't in his crib, then it was cold and I saw that the window was opened, the person who took my son escaped out from the window.

I decided to call my husband, I got my phone out.

~~~

The Maverick Hunters battle to the death, as Axl's phone rang and he picks it up.

"Hello?" He said

"Babe, our son is kidnapped!" Aries said on the other end.

Axl didn't know how to react, he had some terrible moments, and this by far was the worse he ever had.

He then growls, he then didn't know what happened next but something snaps in him.

He then ran off from the battle, which X and Zero didn't notice, he then ran off somewhere, only to see Axle the red holding a familiar a baby.

"You put my son down!"

~~~

Meanwhile the battle carries on, X dodges Vile's attacks and they were becoming boring.

"Well, this battle isn't as much as good as the last one!" X said

"Yeah I know! It was much more exciting! Other than me getting clobbered more frequently!" Zero complies as X chuckles softly.

"That was funny!" X said

"Anyways, have you seen Axl?"

"Nope! I thought he was behind us?"

The two Maverick Hunters exchanges worried glances at one another.

"Oh no! You possibly can't think he might have gone to take care of an emergency have you X?" Zero asked as X nods.

"Yeah, I guess we can text him!" X said.

"Right after battle Vile!" Zero reminded.

"Right!" X said as he then turns to face Vile, he gulps it's going to be a hard time...

~~~

Anyone could have been scared when they are caught stealing something that doesn't belong to them.

A video game, A toy and books but that's not the case, a baby was kidnapped, Axle was caught red handed when he held Axel.

Axl on the other hand wanted his prized possession, he made it with his special sauce.

However Axle was being uncooperative, he wanted to follow simple orders by Sigma and he wouldn't let a simple low Class S Maverick Hunter stand in his way.

So you want your son back?" Axle asked as Axl nods.

"Well you have to get him back then"

~~~

X and Zero battles Vile, the two getting tired as Vile was much more stronger then usual.

"Normally, I will complain about Vile running his mouth about every stupid godamn smart remarks he has!" Zero starts.

"But—- HE HAS GONE TO FAR!" Zero got up as he let his sword come out.

"Vile it's about high time for you to meet your murder weapon I used so many previous battles!" Zero chirps.

"Zero! What the fuck are you doing?!" X asked.

"Not giving up!" Zero snaps.

"I'm giving you a prayer!" X said.

As Zero goes up to Vile, Vile then grabs the sword and breaks it. Zero was caught off guard by this. And he saw Vile threw it aside.

"Now that I take care of all the unnecessary stuff in the way Sigma can execute the plan!"


End file.
